


Swimming in the Quey

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: A kinda challenge? Hey it's a One-shot. While drinking so woo. Also, gotta love a bit of Group Tamashii for soundtrack.





	Swimming in the Quey

Well, this had to have been the worst idea he had EVER come up with.  


Sitting at wheel of his Father’s illustrious ship trying to desperately make sense of the dial before him amongst the alternating lights was becoming quite the chore for his eyes. The bass thrummed through his bones in time to the shifts, the steady rocking of the ship lost to the high octane sounds echoing through the boardwalk.  


Who. The hell. Said it was a good idea to invite a bunch of people round, and have a party in front of the imposing silhouette of Angelgard. By party he meant he responded to Dino’s question of _‘he-Hey Prince Whatcha been up to?’_ with a dramatic turn and flourish of his arm towards the ship now moored at the Quey. Well, that had led to the reporter turned jeweller getting excited, standing from his bench and ogling the vehicle in question with absolute abandon. Which caused momentary pride at his Father’s vessel being held in such high and sudden esteem, to absolute uncomfortable jitters as Dino gushed at the make, model, year of production and ran to Ga;din declaring to Coctura that ‘that fish ain’t anything to this baby!’  


Which meant everyone and their astrals-damn mother wanted to check out the ship. Which led to Gladio getting a drink…Prompto getting more…Ignis saying no and all of a sudden, his Father’s ship with Mithril hammered into its hull is now sat in the straights before Angelgard lit up with fairy lights and its own spotlights, covered with filters of blue and green and thrumming with music from Prompto’s own Aux.  


How. The Ifrit. Hells had this happened?  


Pulling the ship into anchor by the island, Noctis turned towards to deck, to see a multitude of people shifting, dancing between the white couches. Okay so maybe he shouldn’t have had that last two…three beers? He didn’t know. His head was swimming but that might have been the boat? Back and forth..side to side…he shuffled towards to bow. Glad for once not to have to dodge Gladiolus’ long legs dangling as he pulled himself up for the thousandth time.  


Body, Body, person he barely knew, other person, NPC, Dino…  


Well…  
Well damn…  
 _ **‘Fuck.’**_  
Noctis couldn’t help but breathe out at the sight before him. Prompto, in the middle of the floor, with his tank rucked up over his hips, his tight jeans rung low and his jacket explicitly missing for the whole proceedings. Dancing, if it could be called that, bouncing along to the music currently spilling out of the AUX, riling up the crowd. Prompto’s own mix. A slip of his tank top over a single freckle spotted shoulder and suddenly all higher thought was arrested.  


Stepping forward with purpose Noctis had no idea what on Eos was gonna happen only that he needed to be there, by Prompto’s side…to fix that tank..yeah…fix it up good, that shoulder had to be cold right? Yeah. Shoulder…cold…fix…  


‘Noct!’  


Noctis whirled at the the grip to his arm. Fucking Cock block extraordinaire himself.  


‘Dunno what led you to agree to this, but yes! So much yes. We needed this. After everything, we needed-‘  


Noct nodded to Gladiolus’ ramblings, half an eye on the frikking low lit vixin swaying his hips with abandon in front of him.  


‘-tough ye know? But you got gud..you got gud n…im glad, so fucking proud…I..’  


Gladiolus slammed into him with a hug that was destined to break ribs if it weren’t for the sudden removal and breath of air that heralded the arrival of one Ignis Scientia.  


Noctis aimed a grateful glance at his advisor only to quickly look away when he realised the advisors attentions were fully on the inebriated bodyguard in his arms, especially when his drunken praising turned to the bewildered advisor in a most…physical manner which if going by the reciprocation, was not unwarranted at the time.  


Shaking his head, Noctis turned back to his target to have his heart stop and heart to slam into his ribs.  


Prompto was there, still dancing in his glorious way, but now an interloper was there in his space. Prompto’s eyes were shut, his body swaying amongst many to the rhythm of the music, however if there was one thing that the Prince of Lucis couldn’t do, if there was ONE thing he couldn’t handle it was anyone daring DARING to go near the jewels of his life. That singing, shining part of his..HIS. His crownsguard, his best friend, his…  


Fuck his what?  


_(Thoughts for later.)_   


Pushing forward his mind focused. Hair, silver. Dumb style, frikking smile, big… **animeh** eyes….  


Noctis didn’t even know what was happening, well he did but oh well.  


Fist in that silver blazer, hands removed from his gunner, eyes turning wide with shock before the man went over the bars, a Wilhelm scream and into the waters he wished he had dropped him in that first time the enigmatic reporter had tried to blackmail him on that pier.  


Smirking to himself he turned, slipping his hands around the waist of the still obliviously dancing blond and thinking…  


He probs should have gotten some 1000 needles bourbon for the shindig. Cause Gladio was right.  


Blue eyes opened and stared right at him.  


This was the best idea he’d ever had.


End file.
